Large construction structures often need to be scaled for various purposes. For example, large towers are often scaled to change or improve equipment, modify or reinforce the structure of the tower, and maintain the tower. In one particular type of tower, the cell phone tower, new innovations and increased demands have created a need to add additional weight to the cell phone tower. Often, it is necessary or desirable to reinforce the cell phone tower to accommodate the additional weight. One technique for reinforcement uses blind bolts. The head of the blind bolt is inserted into a bore terminating at an inaccessible area and a folded split washer is expanded on the bolt adjacent to the head to prevent the head from exiting the bore. By this technique, the head of the blind bolt is secured within the tower. Then, a nut is secured to the opposite end of the blind bolt to secure the bolt to the tower. Typically, the blind bolt is securing reinforcing structure or additional equipment to the original tower. Of course blind bolts may be used for a variety of different purposes on a variety of different structures.
From the above discussion it will be apparent that blind bolts provide exposed bolts and nuts on the exterior of the structure. Typically, the threaded shaft of the blind bolt will extend through the mechanical nut for a distance of three quarters of an inch to one and one half inch (0.75″-1.5″). In many structures, conventional bolts will also be used to secure the structure together and those bolts will also provide exposed threaded bolts and fastening nuts on the exterior of the structure.